


Come Back Home

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, LISTEN TO IT, i dont see any of yall writing the percy and sally content angst so here i am, im giving the people what they want, it's based off of Com Back Home by Anthony Ramos, no romantic relationships society has moved past the need for romantic relationships, s/o to pearlselegancies on tumblr for this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: This is a Percy fic based off of Come Back Home by Anthony Ramos. We ignore the bad canon in this house. The first thing Percy does when he gets his memory back is NOT become a praetor. He visits his mother FIRST.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short

They say you never really appreciate something until it’s taken away from you.

Percy knew that better than anybody.

Mom used to tell him that when he was really little, he would go to the window to watch the city. He would revel in the sound of cars, the lamps coming on in the evening, the occasional fleeting melody of music. 

As he grew up, and things got worse, the only thing he ever wanted to do was leave. He would leave the apartment and take a walk. Just keep walking at night, even when it was cold. The only thing Percy had wanted to do was get out of the city.

Now, after spending months away, he looked around at the sight of Manhattan at night as if he was looking with new eyes.

Walking on his way to his mom’s house,  _ his _ house, Percy wondered if she would even accept him back. He had been gone for months, he had...he had missed so much.

Would she still take him back? Even when he didn’t... _ couldn’t  _ call?

Walking the long way to his mom’s place made Percy feel grounded. Every scattered part of his mind was quiet as he digested the chill in the air and the noise. He even passed the library he went to all the time, not to read anything, but because they had free candy.

He entered the neighborhood of the apartment she lived in. The memory of his mom holding his hand as a kindergartener down the pavement flooded his mind. He had just tested positive for dyslexia and he wasn’t feeling okay. Mom had walked him all the way down to the playground and pushed him on the swings until his cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

It was warm and comforting, and it was the only thing keeping him from walking away from that apartment. 

Percy entered the building, fiddling with his beanie and trying his best to feign confidence. He took a step into the lobby and felt tears prick his eyes. He looked around. The blue vase had been moved from the right corner to the left, there was a painting of a sunflower hung up now.

It smelled like lemons. They had just cleaned.

He took a deep breath and went to the stairs, gathering his confidence. His heart pounded in his chest, he fiddled with his camp necklace.

His legs carried him to apartment 31. The 3 was still upside down, the door was still white.

He raised his hand to knock, feeling something in his chest swell.

He knew about the prophecy. He knew that they needed him on the Argo. He remembered Annabeth’s message.

But they would all wait.

The sound of a lock coming undone was heard, the door swung open, and Sally Jackson’s tired, familiar face came into view.

“Mom-”

Then she pulled Percy into a hug and he couldn’t stop crying.

As he sobbed, her embrace reminded him of everything he missed.

Percy was vaguely aware of someone, probably Paul, joining the hug.

“Oh my gods, I missed you guys so much.” Percy choked out. He pulled back and Sally cradled his face in her hands. Her coily hair was held back by a white bandanna, she had tears in her eyes as she smiled.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, Percy.” 

Then she pulled him back into another tight hug because her son had come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all don't listen to The Good & The Bad (the album) by Anthony Ramos I will not hesitate to kronch your kneecaps.


End file.
